criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds: Criminals/Serial Killers
''List of serial killers in Criminal Minds, ordered in alphabetical order by last name and includes those who later devolve into spree killers and those who evolved from serial rape. '' Serial Killers A to G Cat Adams.jpg|Cat Adams|link=Cat Adams J.B.Allen.jpg|J.B. Allen|link=J.B. Allen JeremyAndrus.jpg|Jeremy Andrus|link=Jeremy Andrus Karl_Arnold.jpg|Karl Arnold The Fox|link=Karl Arnold Colby Bachner.jpg|Colby Bachner|link=Colby Bachner Joe Bachner.jpg|Joe Bachner|link=Joe Bachner StuartBarker.jpg|Stuart Barker|link=Stuart Barker JohnDavidBates.jpg|John David Bates|link=John David Bates Battle2.png|Jason Clark Battle|link=Jason Clark Battle Greg Baylor.jpg|Greg Baylor|link=Greg Baylor John Vincent Bell.jpg|John Vincent Bell|link=John Vincent Bell JoeBelser.jpg|Joe Belser The Nashville Killer|link=Joe Belser JosephBerzon.jpg|Joseph Berzon|link=Joseph Berzon Donnie_Bidwell.jpg|Donnie Bidwell|link=Donnie Bidwell Ben Bradstone.jpg|Ben Bradstone|link=Ben Bradstone Colin Bramwell.jpg|Colin Bramwell|link=Colin Bramwell Frank_Breitkopf.jpg|Frank Breitkopf|link=Frank Breitkopf Robert Bremmer.jpg|Robert Bremmer|link=Robert Bremmer CarlBuford.jpg|Carl Buford|link=Carl Buford Sam Burnett.jpg|Sam Burnett|link=Sam Burnett CormacBurton.jpg|Cormac Burton|link=Cormac Burton Patrick Butler.jpg|Patrick Butler|link=Patrick Butler AmberCanardo.jpg|Amber Canardo|link=Amber Canardo JessCarney.jpg|Jess Carney|link=Jess Carney Tory Chapman.jpg|Tory Chapman|link=Tory Chapman JeffreyCharles.jpg|Jeffrey Charles|link=Jeffrey Charles William Cochran.jpg|William Cochran|link=William Cochran Jeffrey Collins.jpg|Jeffrey Collins|link=Jeffrey Collins Johnny Ray Covey.jpg|Johnny Ray Covey The Nanny Killer|link=Johnny Ray Covey DanielCullen.jpg|Daniel Cullen The Crimson King|link=Daniel Cullen David Cunningham.jpg|David Cunningham|link=David Cunningham John_Curtis.jpg|John Curtis The Replicator|link=John Curtis Zeke.jpg|Ezekiel Daniels|link=Ezekiel Daniels BenDavis.jpg|Ben Davis|link=Ben Davis Jacob_Dawes.jpg|Jacob Dawes|link=Jacob Dawes KevinDecker.jpg|Kevin Decker|link=Kevin Decker Killerprofile.jpg|Daniel Dryden|link=Daniel Dryden Jacob DuFour.jpg|Jacob DuFour|link=Jacob DuFour Leland Duncan.jpg|Leland Duncan|link=Leland Duncan Colin Dupley.jpg|Colin Dupley|link=Colin Dupley KyleEcklund.jpg|Kyle Ecklund|link=Kyle Ecklund LeonardEnnis2.jpg|Leonard Ennis|link=Leonard Ennis Floyd Feylinn Ferell - Lucky Strikes.jpg|Floyd Feylinn Ferell Lucky|link=Floyd Feylinn Ferell Footpath.png|The Footpath Killer|link=The Footpath Killer Foyet100.jpg|George Foyet The Boston Reaper|link=George Foyet Matt Franks.jpg|Matt Franks|link=Matt Franks Rodney Garrett.png|Rodney Garrett|link=Rodney Garrett Gary.jpg|Gary|link=Gary gless.jpg|Roderick Gless|link=Roderick Gless FrancisGoehring.jpg|Francis Goehring The Master|link=Francis Goehring Grace.jpg|Henry Grace|link=Henry Grace Franklin_Graney.jpg|Franklin Graney The Tommy Killer|link=Franklin Graney Wayne Gulino.jpg|Wayne Gulino|link=Wayne Gulino H to M Tobias_Hankel.jpg|Tobias Hankel Raphael|link=Tobias Hankel FloydHansen.jpg|Floyd Hansen|link=Floyd Hansen ChesterHardwick.jpg|Chester Hardwick|link=Chester Hardwick James Heathridge.jpg|James Heathridge|link=James Heathridge Holcombe2.jpg|Charles Holcombe|link=Charles Holcombe Hollow_Man.jpg|The Hollow Man|link=The Hollow Man StanHoward.jpg|Stanley Howard|link=Stanley Howard Drewjacobs.jpg|Drew Jacobs|link=Drew Jacobs Randy Jacobs.jpg|Randy Jacobs|link=Randy Jacobs Jackson.jpg|Adam Jackson|link=Adam Jackson Mark Jackson.jpg|Mark Jackson|link=Mark Jackson Travis James.jpg|Travis James|link=Travis James Bill_Jarvis.jpg|Bill Jarvis The Hollow Creek Killer|link=Bill Jarvis BryceJarvis.jpg|Bryce Jarvis|link=Bryce Jarvis Charles Johnson.jpg|Charles Johnson|link=Charles Johnson Robert Johnson.jpg|Robert Johnson The Internet Killer|link=Robert Johnson Cesar Jones.jpg|Cesar Jones|link=Cesar Jones ChloeKelcher.jpg|Chloe Kelcher|link=Chloe Kelcher Walter_Kern.jpg|Walter Kern The Keystone Killer|link=Walter Kern Emma_Kerrigan.jpg|Emma Kerrigan|link=Emma Kerrigan Gina King.jpg|Gina King|link=Gina King Dylan Kohler.jpg|Dylan Kohler|link=Dylan Kohler Killerprofile.jpg|Herman Kotchman The Premature Burialist|link=Herman Kotchman LizLeonte.jpg|Liz Leonte|link=Liz Leonte Samantha_Malcom.jpg|Samantha Malcolm|link=Samantha Malcolm Donnie Mallick.jpg|Donnie Mallick|link=Donnie Mallick JohnMalone.jpg|John Malone|link=John Malone Flora Martin.jpg|Flora Martin|link=Flora Martin William Duke Mason.jpg|William Duke Mason|link=William Duke Mason BrianMatloff.jpg|Brian Matloff The Blue Ridge Strangler|link=Brian Matloff Owen_McGregor.jpg|Owen McGregor|link=Owen McGregor SaraMclean.jpg|Sara McLean|link=Sara McLean Tony_Mecacci.jpg|Tony Mecacci Bosola|link=Tony Mecacci Gabriel Merza.jpg|Gabriel Merza|link=Gabriel Merza Mill_Creek_Killer.jpg|The Mill Creek Killer|link=The Mill Creek Killer Chad_Mills.jpg|Chad Mills|link=Chad Mills Giuseppe Montolo.jpg|Giuseppe Montolo|link=Giuseppe Montolo Paul Mulford.jpg|Paul Mulford|link=Paul Mulford Lee Mullens.jpg|Lee Mullens The Butcher|link=Lee Mullens Patrick Murphy.jpg|Patrick Murphy|link=Patrick Murphy N to S Jason Nelson.jpg|Jason Nelson|link=Jason Nelson John_Nelson.jpg|John Nelson|link=John Nelson John_Nichols.jpg|John Nichols|link=John Nichols File:JamesNeill.jpg|James O'Neill The Beantown Beheader|link=James O'Neill Parker.jpg|Robert Parker|link=Robert Parker Steven Parkett.jpg|Steven Parkett The Mad Butcher of Bakersfield|link=Steven Parkett ThaneParks.jpg|Thane Parks|link=Thane Parks Vincent_Perotta.jpg|Vincent Perotta|link=Vincent Perotta JimPeters.jpg|Jim Peters|link=Jim Peters The Chemist.jpg|Barry Plyman The Chemist|link=Barry Plyman William Pratt.jpg|William Pratt The Mirror Man|link=William Pratt Adam_Rain.jpg|Adam Rain|link=Adam Rain Robert_Reimann.jpg|Robert Reimann|link=Robert Reimann Ervin Robles.jpg|Ervin Robles|link=Ervin Robles Izzy Rogers.jpg|Izzy Rogers The Queen Of Diamonds|link=Izzy Rogers Caleb Rossmore.jpg|Caleb Rossmore|link=Caleb Rossmore Rowlings.jpg|Vincent Rowlings|link=Vincent Rowlings Anita Roycewood.jpg|Anita Roycewood|link=Anita Roycewood The Sniper.jpg|Zac Rubenis The Sniper|link=Zac Rubenis Sam_Russell.jpg|Sam Russell|link=Sam Russell CortlandBryceRyan.jpg|Cortland Bryce Ryan The Angel Maker|link=Cortland Bryce Ryan Arthur Rykov.jpg|Arthur Rykov|link=Arthur Rykov Dale Shrader.jpg|Dale Schrader|link=Dale Schrader Kamen.jpg|Kaman Scott|link=Kaman Scott Dana Seavers.jpg|Dana Seavers|link=Dana Seavers Finishingschool.jpg|Suzanne Silvan|link=Suzanne Silvan Paul-silvano.jpg|Paul Silvano|link=Paul Silvano AntoniaSlade2.jpg|Antonia Slade The Runaway Killer|link=Antonia Slade Russell_Smith.jpg|Russell Smith|link=Russell Smith Patrick Sorenson.jpg|Patrick Sorenson|link=Patrick Sorenson jamesstanworth.jpg|James Stanworth|link=James Stanworth Steve.jpg|Steve|link=Steve T to Z None.jpg|Rafael Taveras|link=Rafael Taveras Jerry Tidwell.jpg|Jerry Tidwell|link=Jerry Tidwell David_Roy_Turner.jpg|David Roy Turner|link=David Roy Turner Lucas2.jpg|Lucas Turner|link=Lucas Turner LindseyVaughan.jpg|Lindsey Vaughn|link=Lindsey Vaughn Tim_Vogel.jpg|Tim Vogel The Seattle Strangler|link=Tim Vogel Benjamin Wade.jpg|Benjamin Wade|link=Benjamin Wade TerranceWakeland.jpg|Terrance Wakeland|link=Terrance Wakeland hollis.jpg|Hollis Walker|link=Hollis Walker Blake Wells.jpg|Blake Wells|link=Blake Wells DannyWhite.jpg|Danny White The Bone Crusher|link=Danny White RobertWilkinson.jpg|Robert Wilkinson|link=Robert Wilkinson None.jog|Kevon Winters|link=Kevon Winters The Killer Woodsman.jpg|The Killer Woodsman|link=The Killer Woodsman Shane Wyland.jpg|Shane Wyland|link=Shane Wyland Devolving Killers A to G Robert Adams.jpg|Robert Adams|link=Robert Adams Alan Anderson.jpg|Alan Anderson The Crestview Rapist|link=Alan Anderson Animal2.jpg|Animal|link=Animal Robert Boles.jpg|Robert Boles|link=Robert Boles Ronald Boyd.jpg|Ronald Boyd Santa Muerte|link=Ronald Boyd Bulford.jpg|Earl Bulford The Eye Snatcher|link=Earl Bulford IanCoakley.jpg|Ian Coakley|link=Ian Coakley SarahDanlin.jpg|Sarah Danlin|link=Sarah Danlin Marvin Doyle.jpg|Marvin Doyle The Vigilante|link=Marvin Doyle Claire Dunbar.jpg|Claire Dunbar|link=Claire Dunbar Larry Feretich.jpg|Larry Feretich|link=Larry Feretich StevenFitzgerald.jpg|Steven Fitzgerald|link=Steven Fitzgerald BillyF.jpg|Billy Flynn The Prince of Darkness|link=Billy Flynn TreyGordon.jpg|Trey Gordon The Day/Night Killer|link=Trey Gordon Mark Gregory.jpg|Mark Gregory|link=Mark Gregory H to M Wade_Hatchett.jpg|Wade Hatchett The Lonely King|link=Wade Hatchett Wallace Hines.jpg|Wallace Hines|link=Wallace Hines Bryan Hughes.jpg|Bryan Hughes|link=Bryan Hughes jakar.jpg|Miranda Jakar|link=Miranda Jakar Michael Janeczco.jpg|Michael Janeczco|link=Michael Janeczco Tanner Johnson.jpg|Tanner Johnson|link=Tanner Johnson megankane.jpg|Megan Kane|link=Megan Kane Willie_Kestler.jpg|Willie Kestler|link=Willie Kestler Justin Leu.jpg|Justin Leu Dante|link=Justin Leu Jake Logan.jpg|Jake Logan|link=Jake Logan Maggie_Lowe.jpg|Maggie Lowe|link=Maggie Lowe William Lynch.jpg|William Lynch|link=William Lynch MitchellMcCord.jpg|Mitchell McCord The Central Park Ripper|link=Mitchell McCord Johnny_McHale.jpg|Jonny McHale True Night|link=Jonny McHale Trevor Mills.jpg|Trevor Mills|link=Trevor Mills John Myers.jpg|John Myers The Silencer|link=John Myers N to S Connor O'Brien.jpg|Connor O'Brien|link=Connor O'Brien Olson.jpg|Eric Olson|link=Eric Olson MichaelPeterson.jpg|Michael Peterson|link=Michael Peterson Greg Phinney.jpg|Greg Phinney The Co-Ed Killer|link=Greg Phinney Owenporter.jpg|Owen Porter|link=Owen Porter PeterRedding.jpg|Peter Redding|link=Peter Redding Armando.jpg|Armando Salinas The Highway 99 Killer|link=Armando Salinas Smith2.jpg|Joe Smith|link=Joe Smith VincentStiles.jpg|Vincent Stiles|link=Vincent Stiles Danny Lee Stokes.jpg|Danny Lee Stokes|link=Danny Lee Stokes T to Z JamesThomas.jpg|James Thomas The Couple Killer|link=James Thomas Ronald_Underwood.jpg|Ronald James Underwood|link=Ronald James Underwood RonaldWeems.jpg|Ronald Weems|link=Ronald Weems Paul_Westin.jpg|Paul Westin|link=Paul Westin Chase Whitaker.jpg|Chase Whitaker|link=Chase Whitaker Jeffrey Whitfield.jpg|Jeffrey Whitfield The Neon Terror|link=Jeffrey Whitfield Thomas Yates.jpg|Thomas Yates The Womb Raider|link=Thomas Yates Serial Rapists-Turned-Killers Baleman.jpg|Steven Baleman|link=Steven Baleman RobertBurke.jpg|Robert Burke|link=Robert Burke WilliamHarris.jpg|William Harris|link=William Harris Michael Kosina.jpg|Michael Kosina|link=Michael Kosina Pablo_Vargas.jpg|Pablo Vargas|link=Pablo Vargas Category:Portals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Devolving Killers